


Practice

by Tamari



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, The Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamari/pseuds/Tamari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are easier to learn than others. Written for Goldenlake's SMACKDOWN, Team George/Roger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

Alanna scowled at the pair and crossed her arms. "This is stupid," she said.

George clucked his tongue at her. "Hush, lass, and stand still. Pretend to be looking at a merchant's wares or summat."

She huffed, turned away, and stared intently at the table in front of her. George nudged Roger.

"Go on, then."

Roger sighed, but approached Alanna. He ignored her stiffening body to reach awkwardly into her pocket.

"No, no!" George cried at the same time that Alanna swung around with her sword in her hand. "For such a 'great sorcerer', d'you really not understand the meaning of 'subtle'?"

"Excuse me for not being practiced in the _fine art_ of thievery!" Roger said with a sniff. " _Most_ nobles have no need for such practices." He gave a pointed look to Alanna, who scowled even harder.

"You'll need more than a title to snitch the crown right off young Jon's head," George snapped. "Now this time, use a lighter touch. And Alanna, you can put your sword down now."

She did, reluctantly. Roger rubbed his throat.

"Better," called George as Roger tried again to pick Alanna's pocket. "Use a _lighter_ hand. You're not snapping your finger for servants, boy!"

Roger shot him a murderous glare. "Boy? I believe it is you who—"

"I'm not here to watch you flirt!" Alanna said. "Get on with it."

Roger grimaced and George laughed, and they carried on.


End file.
